The Memories
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sudah setahun sejak kematian Sora dan Riku datang mengunjungi makamnya... btw, baca dulu ya yg Waiting to Dead, baru baca yg ini... don't forget to review after reading?


**Author Note: **Thank you for visiting. Before you read this story, please read **Waiting to Dead** first. Karena cerita ini adalah cerita lanjutannya…

Please read and review…

**The Memories**

"Sudah setahun sejak kematianmu Sora. Aku sangatlah merindukanmu…" kataku sambil meletakan seikat bunga diatas makamnya Sora. "Sejak kau meninggal, aku menyadari bahwa aku masih mempunyai banyak sekali kekurangan dalam diriku. Kemampuanku dalam bidang kesehatan memanglah masih sangat minim…" kataku dengan senyum sedih. Lalu aku menghela napas. "Kau tau Sora, hati ini terasa sangat kosong sejak kau pergi…" kataku sambil menyentuh batu nisannya.

"Dokter Riku?" kata seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang cowok berambut blond dengan seorang cewek berambut blond juga disamping cowok itu. Aku langsung berdiri dan menyalami mereka berdua.

"Halo Roxas, Namine, apakah kalian kesini untuk mengunjungi saudara kalian Sora?" tanyaku sambil menyalami mereka.

"Ya…" Jawab Roxas dengan senyum sedih. Dia lalu menatap makam Sora "…tampa terasa sudah setahun sejak kematiannya…"

"Sora Ni-san…" Namine berjalan kearah makam Sora dan duduk didekat makamnya. "…Namine sekarang sudah tidak sering sakit-sakitan lagi. Lihat Sora Ni-san…" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dia pegang, yang dia keluarkan adalah sebuah kertas. "… Namine sekarang sudah bisa menggambar ini!" katanya dengan senyuman. "Ini adalah gambar yang Sora Ni-san sukai! Baguskan!" katanya dengan bahagia.

"Belakangan ini perkembangan Namine sangant bagus…" Kata Roxas sambil menatap Namine. "… Mentalnya sudah pulih meski terkadang dia masih mudah sedih dan menangis. Tetapi berkat bimbinganmu dokter Riku, aku jadi bisa sedikit mengontrolnya…"

"Perkembangan Namine memang terlihat bagus…" Kataku dengan tersenyum. "…memang berat sekali bagi anak yang menderita autisme ketika kehilangan orang yang paling dekat dengannya dan juga yang paling sayang padanya…" Kataku sambil menatap Namine juga.

"Sora Ni-san, apakah menurupmu gambar ini sudah sangat mirip dengan gambar yang pernah kau gambar? Paopu Fruit adalah buah yang mempunyai legenda yang seperti kau bilang! Jika kita saling berbagi buah ini, maka akan saling bertemu lagi. Maka dari itu, Namine berusaha menggambarnya semirip mungkin agar Namine bisa bertemu dengan Sora Ni-san lagi…" Namine mengatakannya dengan nada sedih. Air matanya terlihat jatuh kemakamnya Sora dan dia langsung menangis sambil memeluk gambarnya dengan erat sekali…

Roxas langsung mendekati Namine dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut…

"S… Sora Ni… Ni-san bilang… mereka yang… membagikan Paopu Fruit… akan b… bertemu lagi…" kata Namine dengan terisak-isak. "…T… tapi mengapa…? Mengapa kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi!" katanya dengan histeris.

"Namine, Sora Ni-san akan selalu berada akan selalu berada dihati kita…" Kata Roxas sambil berusaha menenangkannya. "…Dia akan selalu hidup dihati kita…" katanya sambil menyakinkan Namine. "…maka dari itu, janganlah kau menangis ya? Sora Ni-san nanti sedih melihatmu menangis. Dia pasti sedih di surge sana…" Roxas mengatakannya sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Melihat mereka berdua, membuat hatiku sakit sekali bagaikan tersayat-sayat oleh pisau sampai berlumuran darah. Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa kepada mereka berdua. Kulihat, air mata yang dari tadi Roxas tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras diwajahnya dan Namine juga masih menangis dengan histeris melihat Roxas ikut-ikutan menangis…

Aku menatap kearah kertas yang Namine pegang dengan erat selagi menangis. Melihat kertas itu, aku jadi teringat saat aku dan Sora pertama kali bertemu…

**X- Flash Back –X**

"_Hey Riku, kau mau main kerumahku hari ini?" Tanya salah seorang temanku saat kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah._

"_Tidak, hari ini aku tidak akan pergi main, karena aku harus belajar." Kataku menolak._

"_Hah? Kau tidak jenuh belajar terus-menerus?" Tanya salah satu temanku yang lain._

"_Jenuh sih, tapi belakangan ini nilaiku menurun dan aku harus memperbaikinya agar orang tuaku tidak kecewa. Mereka sangat mengharapkanku…" kataku sambil menghela napas._

"_Begitu ya…" Kata teman-temanku dengan sedih. "Repot ya jika sudah sangat diharapkan oleh kedua orang tuamu."_

"_ya…" kataku dengan menghela napas. "Sudah dulu ya, aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa besok…" kataku kepada teman-temanku ketika aku mengambilarah yang berbeda dengan mereka._

"_Ya, sampai besok Riku…" kata mereka._

'_Hari ini aku akan mengambil jalan pintas saja supaya cepat sampai rumah.' Pikirku sambil berjalan kearah Old Mansion._

_Sebenarnya jarak rumahku dengan sekolahku cukup jauh. Aku selalu menghabiskan beberapa puluh menit untuk pergi dari rumah kesekolah. Tetapi, terkadang aku melewati sebuah Old Mansion. Halamannya yang luas dan tidak dipagari membuatku leluasa keluar masuk dari halaman Old Mansion itu untuk mengambil jalan pintas supaya aku dapat pulang dari sekolah lebih cepat._

_Ketika sampai dihalaman Old Mansion itu, aku langsung merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk dari arah pepohonan yang tumbuh subut di halaman Old Mansion ini. Rerumputan disekitar pepohonan dan juga disekitar halaman Old Mansion tumbuh dengan subur juga dan warna rumput disini sangatlah hijua…_

_Aku berjalan melewati halamannya untuk mengambil jalan pintas, ketika aku berada dipertengahan jalan, aku melihat ada seseorang yang umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dariku sedang berlari mengejar sebuah kertas yang terbawa oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus cukup kencang._

_Dia berlari untuk menangkap kertas itu, tetapi dia berhenti sebelum dia berhasil menangkap kertas itu. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan wajahnya terlihat memucat. Kulihat angin menerbangkan kertas itu kearahku dan aku segera menangkap kertas itu sebelum kertas itu melewatiku. Setelah berhasil kutangkap, aku berjalan kearahnya dan memberikan kertas itu padanya…_

"_ini…" kataku sambil memberikan kertasnya. "Ini punyamu ya?"_

"_Ya! Terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku mengambilnya…" katanya berterima kasih sambil membungkukkan badannya. _

"_Sama-sama…" kataku dengan senyum._

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Sora!" katanya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum riang. "Aku selalu melihatmu melewati halaman rumahku ini!"_

"_Oh, kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku sering lewat halaman rumahmu…" kataku dengan khawatir._

"_Tidak…" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "…ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"_

"_Oh ya, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri…" kataku meminta maaf. "…namaku Riku dan aku sering melewati halaman rumahmu karena aku ingin mengambil jalan pintas menuju rumahku, aku baru saja mau pulang dari sekolah..." Kataku menjelaskan._

"_Oh, enak ya bias bersekolah…" katanya dengan sedih._

"_Kau tidak bersekolah?" tanyaku dengan heran._

"_Tidak, tubuhku ini lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah sekalipun kesekolah…" katanya menjelaskan dengan sedih._

"_Oh…" kataku ikut-ikutan sedih mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku harus segera pulang agar dapat segera belajar. "Maaf Sora, tapi aku harus segera pulang…" kataku dengan meminta maaf._

_Expresi wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika aku mengatakannya. "Begitu ya…" katanya sambil menatap kebawah. "Um… Riku…" katanya masih sambil menunduk dan terdiam sejenak._

'_sepertinya dia type orang yang kesepian…' pikirku sambil menatap raut wajahnya. '… dan kurasa dia tidak ingin aku pergi, tetapi aku harus segera pulang untuk belajar…' pikirku sambil menghela napas._

"_Um…" dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan erat. "…Kau… akan datang lagi?" Tanya dengan menatapku._

'_Sepertinya dia ingin aku menjadi temannya…' pikirku dengan senyum. 'Kurasa aku bias dating lagi, aku bias belajar dihalaman ini. Disini sejuk dan nyaman sekali…' pikirku. "Ya, aku akan datang lagi setelah aku pulang dan mengganti baju. Setelah itu aku akan datang lagi kesini sambil membawa buku pelajaranku. Kau juga ini tau pelajaran apa saja yang diajarkan oleh sekolahkukan Sora?" tanyaku dengan senyum._

"_Ya!" katanya dengan senang._

"_Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, nanti aku baru kembali lagi kesini…" kataku._

"_Ya!" katanya sambil mengangguk._

"_Sampai nanti Sora…" kataku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya._

_Aku berlari kearah rumahku secepat mungkin dan segera memasuki rumah begitu sampai. Aku segera menyapa ibuku yang sedang berada di dapur dan langsung kearah kamarku setelah menyapanya._

_Aku langsung meletakan tasku yang berat karena dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam buku di ranjang. Baju seragamku langsung kutanggalkan dan mengantinya dengan baju T-shirt dan celana jean. Aku berjalan mendekati ranjangku dan membuka tasu untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran yang hendak kupelajari nanti. _

_Buku itu kumasukkan kedalam tas yang lebih kecil dari tas sekolahku. Setelah itu aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan menuju keaah dapur. Aku meminta izin pada ibuku untuk pergi kerumah teman untuk belajar dan beliau menyetujuinya._

"_Kau tidak ingin makan siang dahulu Riku?" Tanya ibuku yang menawarkan makan siang._

"_Tidak, aku sudah makan siang tadi disekolah bersama teman-temanku…" kataku menolak sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar. "Aku pergi dulu…" kataku pada ibuku._

"_Hati-hati…" kata ibuku dari arah dapur._

_Begitu keluar, aku langsung berjalan kearah Old Mansion dan langsung memasuki halamannya. Ditempat yang sama dimana aku dan SOra berkenalan barusan, aku melihat Sora melambaikan tangan sambil memanggilku._

_Aku langsung tersenyum dan berlari kearahnya. Dia langsung mengajakku berbicara sesuatu dan kamipun berbincang-bincang selama beberapa menit hingga kami kepanasan karena terjemur dibawah sinar matahari. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang teduh dan tempat itu adalah dibawah pohon yang besar._

_Aku langsung meletakan tas kecil yang kubawa dan isi dalamnya tumpah karena aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Buku-buku langsung berserakan direrumputan yang hijau ini…_

_Sora langsung mengambil buku yang jatuh itu. "Wah, sepertinya buku ini sulit sekali…" katanya sambil membuka buku itu dan melihat isinya. "Apakah ini buku sekolahmu Riku?" tanyanya dan aku langsung mengangguk. "Hum, pasti kau kesulitan untuk mempelajarinya…" katanya dengan dahi yang mengkerut._

"_Begitulah…" kataku sambil menghela napas._

"_Um, apakah kau mau mengajariku?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam bukuku dengan erat._

"_Tentu." Kataku dengan senyum dan aku mulai mengajarinya secara perlahan-lahan sambil mengingat pelajaran yang pernah kupelari dulu..._

_Sejak hari itu, aku selalu datang kesana untuk mengajarkannya sekalian belajar juga. Karena aku mengajarkanya pelajaran yang pernah kupelajari dulu dan sudah tidak dibahas lagi disekolahku, aku merasa nilaiku membaik karena pelajaran yang kuajarkan ulang pada Sora membuatku hafal dengan pelajaran lama sehingga jika pelajaran lama muncul, aku tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali…_

**X- Back To The Normal Time –X**

Aku berjalan kearah Old Mansion yang sudah kukenal lama sekali, Old Mansion ini memiliki halaman yang sangantlah luas dan tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu. Namine dan Roxas mengundangku datang kerumah mereka karena Namine ingin menunjukan sesuatu dan Roxas berkonsultasi denganku tentang Namine.

"Ayo dokter Riku!" kata Namine sambil menarikku masuk kedalam Old Mansion dan membawaku kesuatu ruangan.

Didalam ruangan ini, dindingnya berwarna putih, mejanya berwarna putih, sampai-sampai lemari dan juga gordennya berwarna putih. Kurasa ruangan ini disebut sebagai White Room. Kuperhatikan secara seksama, diseluruh dinding ditempeli oleh berbagai jenis gambar yang digambar oleh tangan dan aku mengenali semua gambar yang tertempel di dinding ini…

"Lihat ini dokter Riku!" kata Namine sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar di dinding. Gambar itu adalah gambar buah yang berbentuk bintang. "Gambar ini miripkan dengan yang Namine gambar?" tanyanya. "Ini adalah gambar kesukaan Sora Ni-san. Katanya dia selalu melihat gambar ini karena dia suka merindukan seseorang, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa nama orang itu dan juga wajahnya…" katanya sambil menatap gambar itu.

Akupun menatap gambar itu, aku masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika Sora menggambarnya…

**X- Flash Back –X**

_Seperti biasanya aku datang mengunjungi Sora untuk belajar bersama seperti biasanya. Kami biasanya belajar bersama selama beberapa jam, tetapi hari ini waktu belajar kami lebih singkat, tidak seperti biasanya karena Sora mengajakku menggambar sesuatu._

_Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku sebelum memberikan kertas dan pensil warna, kalau kita menggambar sesuatu yang kita sukai, meski hasilnya sangatlah jelek, gambar itu akan selalu teringat dihati kita meski kita telah kehilangan gambar itu. Setelah mengatakannya, dia langsung memberikan kertas dan pensil warna padaku. Maka kami berdua mulai menggambar sesuatu…_

_Aku memulai mewarnai kertas yang masih putih ini dengan warna biru. Aku mencoba membuat sebuah langit dan setelah berhasil membuat langit, aku menganti pensil warna biru dengan warna hijau. Aku menggambar sebuah pohon dibawah langit yang biru dengan rerumputan yang hijau, dibawah pohon itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap disana. Lalu kutambahkan bunga-bunga liar disekitar pohon itu dan selesailah gambarku…_

_Lalu aku menatap kearah Sora, kulihat dia juga telah selesai menggambar, tetapi dia terus menatap gambar itu seakan-akan ada yang kurang dari gambarnya itu._

"_kenapa Sora?" tanyaku dengan heran._

_Sora terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Entah kenapa aku sangat suka dengan gambar ini…" katanya masih sambil menatap gambarnya._

_Akupun melihat gambar apa yang dia gambar. Gambarnya adalah sebuah buah yang berbentuk bintang dan buah itu berbaur dengan buah lain…_

"_apa nama buah ini Sora?" tanyaku dengan penasaran._

"_Kalau tidak salah nama buah ini adalah Paopu Fruit…" katanya sambil menatapku. "Bolehkan aku melihat gambarmu Riku?" tanyanya._

"_Silahkan…" kataku memberikan gambarku padanya._

_Dia mengamati gambarku sesaat dan dia lalu menyentuh gambarku. "Ini…" katanya menyentuh bagian gambar pohon. "…" dia lalu menatapku setelah beberapa menit menatapnya. "Kau pernah melihatku tertidur dibawah pohon Riku?" tanyanya dengan senyum._

"_Ya…" kataku sambil tersenyum juga. "…saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalan pulang kerumahku, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang tertidur dibawah pohon dengan wajah tenang sambil memegang sebuah kertas. Waktu itu aku memperhatikamu sejenak dan setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak mengganggumu…" kataku menjelaskan._

"_begitu ya…" katanya sambil menatapku. "Um Riku, bolehkan aku menyimpan gambarmu?" tanyanya._

"_Tentu…" kataku._

_Sejak hari itu, kami selalu menggambar setelah kami berdua selesai belajar. Sora selalu meminta gambar yang kugambar untuk dia simpan karena dia menyukai gambarku. Padahal jika aku membedakan gambarku dengan Sora, gambar dia masih jauh lebih bagus dariku…_

**X- Back To The Normal Time –X**

Namine mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan membukanya. Dia lalu memanggilku dan aku langsung mendekatinya…

"Lihat dokter Riku! Kata Sora Ni-san, dalam kotak ini ada semua gambar yang dia sukai dan sangat penting!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan gambar-gambar dikotak itu untuk ditunjukan padaku.

'_Gambar ini…' _pikirku sambil melihat gambar-gambar ini. '_ini semua adalah gambarku…_' pikirku sambil melihat satu persatu gambar dari kotak itu. '_Dia benar-benar menyimpan gambarku dengan baik…'_ pikirku sambil menatap gambar ini. Tiba-tiba mataku langsung terhenti pada satu gambar. '_Ini…_' pikirku sambil menatap gambar yang menarik perhatianku. '_…adalah gambar yang khusus aku gambarkan untuk Sora setelah satu tahun berteman dengannya…'_

**X- Flash Back –X**

"_Riku!" Sora langsung memanggilku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya begitu aku datang ke halaman Old Mansion. Dia terlihat senang sekali ketika melihatku datang, padahal tidak ada yang berbeda dari hari biasanya._

"_Hey…" kataku sambil berlari kearahnya._

"_Kau tau hari ini hari apa Riku?" tanyanya dengan perasaan senang._

"_Hari senin?" jawabku._

"_Bukan itu maksudku…" katanya sambil tertawa. "… maksudku ini hari special, kau tau mengapa?" Tanya sambil tersenyum._

"_Um, kau berulang tahun?" kataku menebak-nebak._

"_Bukan!" katanya dengan tertawa. "Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita dulu bertemu dan berkenalan. Masa kau bias lupa…" katanya masih tertawa._

"_Oh ya…" kataku menyadarinya terus tertawa. "…saking keseringan belajar, aku sampai lupa hari penting seperti ini…" kataku dengan tersenyum. "kau tau, jika ku benar-benar berulang tahun, aku berencana untuk pergi lagi dan balik lagi membawakanmu sebuah hadiah." Kataku memberitaukannya._

"_Nah, aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Bagiku, gambarmu sudah lebih dari cukup." Katanya sambil tersenyum._

_Maka aku langsung tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. 'Baiklah, karena hari ini hari special, aku ingin kami menggambar saja…_'_ pikirku sambil tersenyum._

_Maka untuk yang pertama kalinya kami tidak belajar bersama seperti biasanya. Kami langsung menggambar sesuatu… _

_Kertas putih yang diberikan oleh Sora langsung kuwarna seperti biasanya. Aku mengambil pensil warna biru dan aku menggambarkan laut. Setelah laut, tepi pantai kugambar dengan warna kuning. Ditepi pantai, terdapat dua orang yang sedang duduk ditepi pantai sambil menatap laut yang biru. Kedua orang itu memiliki rambut silver dan cokelat. Mereka berdua adalah aku dan Sora…_

_Ketika aku selesai menggambar, kulihat Sora masih belum selesai. Akupun penasaran dan melihat dia sedang mencoba menggambar apa, kerena biasanya dia selalu selesai menggambar duluan ketika kami menggambar bersama._

_Ketika aku melihat apa yang sedang dia gambar, aku sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya. Dia mencoba meniru gambar yang aku gambar dan hasilnya jauh lebih bagus dariku…_

_Begitu selesai menggambar, dia langsung menyerahkan gambarnya padaku. "Ini Riku…" katanya sambil memberikan gambar itu. "…disimpan dengan baiknya?" tanyanya. Dia lalu mengambil gambarku. "Aku akan menyimpan gambar ini dengan baik, maka kau juga harus menyimpan gambarku dengan baik juga...."_

**X- Back To The Normal Time –X**

Aku langsung tersenyum ketika mengingat tentang gambar ini. '_ gambarmu selalu kusimpan dengan baik Sora…_' pikirku dengan perasaan sedih.

Kulihat Namine mengeluarkan sebuah kotak lagi dan isinya juga kumpulan gambar-gambar. Dia mengeluarkan gambar itu dan melihatnya. Akupun mendekatinya dan melihat gambar yang sedang dia lihat. Ternyata gambar dalam kotak ini juga gambarku…

"kau tau dokter Rik, dari semua gambar ini, kata Sora Ni-san ada satu gambar yang sangat penting…" kata Namine sambil mencari gambar yang dia maksud. "Ah! Ini dia!" katanya sambil menunjukan gambar itu padaku.

Aku sangat terkejut dengan gambar yang Namine tunjukkan padaku. Gambar itu adalah gambar yang kugambar untuk Sora sebelum kami berpisah ketika aku harus pergi kekota lain untuk menempuh ilmu…

**X- Flash Back –X**

_Hari itu tidak seperti hari biasanya ketika aku datang ke halaman Old Mansion, karena aku datang dengan wajah murung dan sedih…_

_Sora-pun terheran melihatku seperti itu. "Kau kenapa Riku?" tanyanya dengan cemas._

"_Sora…" kataku menatapnya dengan sedih. "…mulai besok, aku tidak bias datang kemari lagi…"_

"_Kenapa?!" katanya terlihat terkejut mendengar kata-kataku._

"_Karena, aku akan pergi ke kota lain untuk menempuh ilmu…" kataku dengan sedih. "…aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter agar aku dapat menyembuhka orang yang sakit dan aku juga ingin menyembuhkanmu Sora…"_

"_begitu ya…"katanya dengan sedih. "hey, Riku, maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"_

"_apakah itu?" tanyaku._

"_Aku ingin kau berjanji bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi ketika kau sudah berhasil menjadi dokter." Katanya sambil menatapku. _

"_Ya, aku berjanji…" kataku sambil menatapnya juga. "jika aku berhasil menjadi dokter, aku akan kembali menemuimu dan menyembuhkanmu." Aku mengucapkan janji didepannya._

"_Terima kasih…" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Mari kita menggambar sesuatu sebagai perpisahan." Katanya sambil memberikanku kertas kosong dan pensil warna._

"_Ya…" kataku menerima kertas itu darinya._

_Akupun mulai menggambar. Saat ini, aku sungguh bingung harus menggambar apa. Karena ini adalah hari terakhir aku akan berada disini dan aku tidak tau kapan aku akan kembali…_

_Ketika aku menatap langit, aku memutuskan mengambar langit dan daratan saja…_

_Ya, hanya ada langit dan daratan di gambarku. Meski terlihat sangat simple, tetapi gambar ini mempunyai arti bagiku. Langit yang kugambar mengartikan Sora(sky) dan daratan dibawah langit mengartikanku(land)._

_Begitu selesai menggambar, aku langsung menatap Sora. Ketika aku menatapnya, aku langsung terkejut. Dia menangis sambil menggambar dan gambarnya menjadi rusak karena air mata yang mengenai gambarnya…_

"_S… Sora…" kataku sambil menatapnya dengan khawatir dan sedikit panic._

_Sora yang menangis terisak-isak lalu menatapku. "A… aku se…sedih Riku…" katanya sambil menyeka air matanya. "Ka… karena, kita… tidak a…akan bertemu lagi…" lalu air matanya semakin mengalir dengan deras. "Kau… a… adalah teman pertamaku selain saudaraku sendiri d… dan aku sedih sekali harus kehilanganmu…"_

"_Sora…" kataku menatapnya dengan sedih juga. "…mungkin, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi besok, tetapi bukan berarti kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi suatu saat..." Kataku sambil menyeka air matanya. "…kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."_

"_A…aku tau… tetapi… te… tetap saja aku sedih…" katanya masih menangis._

_Aku menyeka air matanya lagi. "berhentilah menangis Sora dan terimalah gambarku yang terakhir. Jika kau tidak berhenti menangis, nanti kau akan merusak gambarku ini…"_

_Sora-pun mencoba berhenti menangis dan dia menerima gambarku. "Aku akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu Riku…"_

**X- Back To The Normal Time –X**

Tampa terasa air mataku jatuh dan hampir mengenai gambar yang kupegang. Aku segera menyeka air mataku…

"Dokter Riku, mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Namine dengan heran.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namine dan terus menatap kegambar yang kupegang. Digambar itu terdapat sebuah tulisan dan aku yakin tulisan itu milik Sora. Kubaca tulisan itu…

"_Memikirkanmu dimanapun kau berada sekarang. Meski aku sudah tidak dapat mengingat namamu dan juga wajahmu karena penyakitku yang semakin parah, tapi aku tau kita akan bertemu kembali. Mungkin aku sudah tidak mengenalmu karena aku sudah lupa wajahmu, tapi aku tau kau pasti masih mengenalku meski sudah lama sekali kita tidak saling bertemu. Karena, melihat gambar ini, aku sangat yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. Langit (Sora) dan daratan (Riku) memang selalu bertemu setiap hari dan pasti akan tetap bertemu lagi dan lagi. Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padamu karena sudah mau menjadi temanku, diriku yang lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan…"_

Begitulah yang tertulis digambar yang kugambar terakhir kalinya untuknya…

"Dokter Riku, mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Namine sambil memegang lengan bajuku.

Akupun menyeka sisa air mataku yang tertinggal dimataku. "Tidak apa-apa Namine…" Kataku dengan senyum. "Nah, sekarang sudah jam makan siang, kau sebaiknya makan dulu agar tidak sakit." Kataku menyuruh Namine dan dia mengangguk da hendak keluar dari kamar ini. "jangan lupa minum obatnya Namine…" kataku mengingatkannya.

Setelah Namine pergi, aku kembali menatap gambar yang kupegang dan tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Sora yang terakhir sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya dihari terakhir aku bias bersamanya…

**X- Flash Back –X**

"_Hey Riku! Jika aku merindukanmu, aku akan selalu menatap keseluruh daratan(Riku) yang luas ini! Jika kau juga merindukanku, tataplah keatas dan lihatlah langit(Sora) biru yang luas!" teriak Sora ketika aku hendak pergi…_

**X- Back To The Normal Time –X**

Akupun meletakan gambar yang kupegang kedalam kotak lagi. Lalu aku menatap keluar jendela, langit sangatlah biru dan indah sekali hari ini…

**End**

**Author Note:** Isn't the story good? Please review…


End file.
